Tales of The Morgensterns
by aicchan
Summary: Cuaca di Idris sedang sangat bersahabat. Langit biru memayungi kota kaca itu, membiaskan musim semi ke segala penjuru. Hutan pun mulai terbangun dari tidur panjangnya di musim dingin. Dan cerianya matahari pun bersambut dengan semangat para anak-anak malaikat yang siap untuk kembali menjalani hari mereka dengan penuh semangat. -Modified Canon- ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Cuaca di Idris sedang sangat bersahabat. Langit biru memayungi kota kaca itu, membiaskan musim semi ke segala penjuru. Hutan pun mulai terbangun dari tidur panjangnya di musim dingin.

Dan cerianya matahari pun bersambut dengan semangat para anak-anak malaikat yang siap untuk kembali menjalani hari mereka dengan penuh semangat.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**The Mortal Instruments **© Cassandra Clare

**Tales of The Morgensterns** © aicchan

Modified Canon

Family

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Jonathan! Sebastian! Rapikan kamar kalian dulu!"

Mengabaikan teriakan bu mereka, dua pemuda berusia tiga belas tahun dengan paras tampan dan rambut pirang yang seolah bersinar tertimpa sinar mentari, berlari keluar dari sebuah mansion di atas bukit dan berlarian dengan riang. Suara tawa mereka mengiringi langkah kaki yang meninggalkan daerah perbukitan dan menuju daerah yang lebih padat penduduk.

Meliuk luwes di antara orang yang berlalu lalang, keduanya menuju ke sebuah rumah yang tak jauh dari alun-alun. Di depan rumah itu, mereka melihat sorang anak lain seusia mereka dengan rambt sekelam malam yang baru saja menutup pintu. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, mereka menyambar kedua lengan pemuda itu dan menyeretnya pergi.

"H-HEI! JACE! SEBASTIAN! Lepaskan aku!" seru anak berambut hitam.

"_Shut up_, Alec. Mukamu tertekuk begitu bisa membawa sial, lho! Lagipula ini kan hari pertama akademi dimulai setelah liburan panjang!" kata si pirang yang bernama Jonathan, atau akrab dipanggil Jace.

"Jace benar. Kau harus semangat! Ayolah! Jangan rusak pagi indah ini!" sahut Sebastian, kakak kembar Jace.

Akhirnya Alec pun pasrah saja diseret sampai ke depan gedung akademi _Shadowhunter_. 'Pekerjaan' turun temurun sejak jaman nenek moyang mereka. Manusia terpilih yang membawa darah Sang Malaikat dan memiliki misi seumur hidup untuk menjaga dunia dari para iblis, para _Downworlder_ yang membuat ulah dan mengancam kehidupan dunia.

Jace dan Sebastian baru melepaskan Alec di pintu masuk utama akademi. Keduanya tersenyum lebar, membuat wajah mereka tampak lebih mirip dari biasanya. Mereka memang bukan kembar identik, tapi kalau senyum, mereka sungguh sama persis.

"Kalian ini… bisa kan jalan pelan-pelan?" Alec menghela napas, lengannya terasa sakit karena ulah si kembar yang setahun lebih muda darinya.

"Jangan buang-buang waktu! Aku tak sabar ingin segera masuk kelas, belajar, berlatih, dan aku akan jadi sehebat Papa!" Jace mengepalkan tangannya penuh semangat.

"Jangan mimpi, adik kecil. Akulah yang akan jadi sehebat Papa!" kata Sebastian dengan nada percaya diri.

Melihat si kembar yang selalu saja punya cara aneh untuk menunjukkan kekompakan mereka, Alec kembali menghela napas dan dia pun berbalik meninggalkan Jace dan Sebastian untuk memeriksa jadwalnya.

Kesal karena dicuekin begitu saja, Jace dan Sebastian mengikuti Alec, tapi langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat siapa yang baru saja keluar dari ruang pertemuan di akademi.

"Papa!" si kembar itu langsung menghampiri ayah mereka yang absen dari peredaran selama tujuh hari. Valentine Morrgenstern, sosok yang mereka kagumi, hormati dan takuti. Menjadi sosok seperti seorang Valentine adalah impian mereka. Seorang _Shadowhunter_ handal, memiliki 'pasukan' khususnya yang dikenal dengan nama Circle yang beranggotakan para _Shadowhunter_ dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa.

"Jonathan, Sebastian." Valentine memandang putra kembarnya yang masing-masing membawa kemiripan dengannya.

"Kapan kembali? Kenapa tak langsung pulang ke rumah?" tanya Jace.

"Aku banyak pekerjaan. Kalian tahu itu." Valentine menutup pintu ruang pertemuan. "Setelah ini kembalilah pulang! Ajak Alexander juga!"

"Kenapa? Akademi sudah dimulai." Protes Sebastian.

"Ada yang lebih penting! Sekarang pulang, aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi."

Meski bingung, Jace dan Sebastian tak bicara dan mematuhi perintah ayah mereka. Lalu sekali lagi, Alec pun pasrah saja saat si kembar menggeretnya.

.

Sampai di rumah, mansion, kediaman keluarga Morgenstern, Jace dan Sebastian heran melihat ayah dan ibu Alec, yaitu Robert dan Maryse Lightwood, juga dua anak Lightwood lainnya, Isabelle dan Max, ada di sana bersama ibu dan adik kecil mereka, Jocelyn dan Clarissa.

"Kenapa semua berkumpul?" tanya Sebastian.

"Jangan banyak tanya! Jonathan, Sebastian, cepat kemasi barang kalian! Seperlunya saja!" ujar Jocelyn.

Jace dan Sebastian berpandangan bingung. Lalu mereka menyadari kehadiran koper-koper besar di ruangan itu. "Kita mau ke mana?" tanya si kembar kompak.

"Sudah kubilang jangan banyak tanya. Cepat kemasi barang kalian!" ulang Jocelyn. "Alec, kau bisa menunggu di sini."

Alec pun menghampiri keluarganya, menyanggupi permintaan si kecil Max yang ingin dia gendong.

Sementara itu Jace juga Sebastian masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Keduanya mengeluarkan koper dan mulai memaindah isi lemari ke dalam tas besar itu.

"Kenapa sih? Mendadak disuruh mengemas barang? Kita mau pindah?" Jace menimbang antara memasukkan jaket biru atau jaket merah. Tak mau susah berpikir, dia memasukkan keduanya.

Sebastian memilah buku dari rak, "Entah. Mungkin Papa ditugaskan ke kota lain untuk jangka waktu yang lama?"

Wajah Jace jadi masam, "Apa itu artinya kita tak bisa belajar di akademi lagi?"

"Hei—" Sebastian memasukkan tiga buku tebal ke dalam koper, "lihat sisi positifnya! Kita bisa bersama Papa dan bisa berlatih langsung dengannya. Bukankah itu lebih baik?"

Mendengar itu, wajah Jace jadi bersemangat lagi. "Kau benar! Dan aku akan jadi kuat dengan cepat kalau berlatih dengan Papa!" Jace menjejalkan isi lemarinya ke dalam koper yang entah bagaimana caranya anak itu menata semua barang hingga cukup dalam ruang kecil itu. Sementara itu Sebastian begitu saja menjejalkan semua barangnya sembarangan dan menutup kopernya yang menggembung.

Setelahnya mereka pun kembali ke bawah dengan membawa koper yang padat berisi, membuat mereka berjalan terhuyung.

"Ah! Coba kalau aku punya tongkat sihir seperti Harry Potter. Aku tak akan kesulitan mengangkat koper ini." Keluh Jace seraya turun tangga dengan perlahan.

"Jangan berkhayal. Lagipula kau ini _Shadowhunter_ sejak lahir, surat dari Hogwarts tak akan pernah datang untukmu. Lagipula sudah lewat umurnya." Sebastian terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Jace.

Sampai di ruang keluarga yang luas, Jace juga Sebastian melihat ayah mereka sudah ada di sana.

"Sudah berkumpul semua?" Valentine menunggu sampai kedua putranya masuk dan bergabung di sana. "Baiklah. Aku umumkan perintah dari Clave kalau terhitung mulai hari ini, keluarga Morgenstern dan Lightwood akan menjadi penanggung jawab Institut New York."

Yang terkejut hanyalah para anak, Jace dan Sebastian terutama.

"Jadi kita pindah ke New York? Bagaimana dengan pelajaran di akademi?" tanya Jace.

"Hodge akan bertindak sebagai pengajar dan pelatih kalian di Institut nanti." Ujar Valentine, memandang sekilas pada sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari Robert. "Di sana kalian akan tetap punya jadwal seperti di sini, tapi kalian punya keuntungan sendiri."

Mendengar itu, para anak memandang Valentine dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat ketara di wajah mereka, membuat Valentine tersenyum tipis.

"Institut New York terletak di tengah keramaian kota New York. Artinya kalian bisa langsung mengobservasi kehidupan _mundane_ secara langsung. Hal yang normalnya _Shadowhunter_ muda dapatkan setelah mereka dewasa dan diizinkan keluar dari Idris."

Prospek itu membuat para bocah yang sudah paham akan dunia _Shadowhunter_ dan misi mereka tampak jadi bersemangat. Tentu saja, si kembar Morgenstern yang tampak sangat antusias.

Setelah itu, tak menunggu lama, mereka pun menuju ke Gard untuk meninggalkan kota kelahiran _Shadowhunter_ dan menuju ke New York dengan satu-satunya _portal_ yang ada di sana. Kehidupan baru mereka sudah menunggu.

.

.

#

.

.

Bangunan Institut New York sungguh sangat megah, interor dan eksterior-nya mirip seperti gereja utama jaman pertengahan dahulu. Langit-langitnya menjulang tinggi, kaca-kaca mozaik menghiasi nyaris seluruh jendela. Lampu-lampu kristal menggantung menerangi ruangan-ruangan di sana, dan di sepanjang koridor di setiap lantai diterangi cahaya obor. Rasanya seperti terlempar kembali ke masa lalu. Misterius, kelam, sekaligus indah.

Valentine memberi komando agar mereka memilih kamar mana yang akan dipakai. Lalu setelah merapikan semua barang, Valentine meminta agar semua berkumpul di aula pertemuan di lantai dasar dalam dua jam. Tanpa dua kali perintah, semua membubarkan diri.

"Ini keren! Rasanya seperti tinggal di kastil." Kata Isabelle. "Ayo Clary, kita cari kamar!"

Clary menyambut uluran tangan Isabelle dan dua anak perempuan seumur itu pun berlari teerlebih dahulu menaiki tangga. Disusul Jace dan Sebastian lalu Alec yang jalan pelan sambil menggendong adik kecilnya.

Setelah kerusuhan yang sebenarnya bisa mereka hindarkan, para anak pun memutuskan di mana kamar yang akan menjadi ruang pribadi mereka. Sebenarnya Jace dan Sebastian tetap ingin sekamar, tapi ternyata ruang kamar di sana akan jadi terlalu sempit kalau dijejali perabot untuk dua orang. Akhirnya si kembar itu, untuk pertama kalinya tidur seorang diri.

Belum sampai dua jam, anak-anak calon _Shadowhunter_ masa depan itu pun turun ke lantai bawah, tapi di sana masih sepi, jadilah mereka menunggu di ruangan bulat luas yang ada tepat di depan pintu utama Institut. Bosan, Jace juga seba berkeliling memandangi hiasan-hiasan di sana yang jelas sekali sudah berumur ratusan tahun. Mereka berhenti di depan patung gargoyle yang menyeramkan sekali kalau dilihat terus menerus.

"Hei, Sebastian… kalau kau ucapkan 'permen lemon', apa patung ini akan melompat dan menunjukkan tangga rahasia di baliknya?"

Sebastian memukul kepala Jace, "Ini Institut _Shadowhunter_. Bukan Hogwarts. Kenapa sih kau ini terobsesi dengan sihir?"

"Sihir itu keren!"

"Cari saja teman _Warlock_ dan suruh dia melakukan sihir untukmu."

"_Warlock_…" Jace masih memandangi patung di hadapannya, "Menurut kabar yang kudengar, salah satu _Warlock_ terkuat ada di New York ini. Siapa namanya? Ma… Mm… Mag…"

"Magnus Bane. _High Warlock_ _of Brooklyn_."

Jace melipat tangannya, seperti sedang berpikir serius, "Kau pikir… si Magnus Bane ini lebih kuat dari Albus Dumbledore?"

Sekali lagi Sebastian menghantam kepala kembarannya, "Berhenti bicara melantur. Jangan mencampur adukkan fakta dan fiksi."

Jace mengusap kepalanya dan memandang Sebastian dengan wajah kesal. "Jangan sebentar-sebentar memukul kepalaku, donk! Kalau otakku bergeser, kau mau tanggung jawab?"

"Otakmu memang sudah bergeser. Bagaimana bisa membandingkan Magnus Bane dengan Dumbledore yang hanya tokoh fiksi?"

"Memang kau yakin Magnus Bane itu nyata? Kau pernah melihatnya secara langsung?"

Sebastian terdiam.

"_See_?" Jace merapikan tatanan rambutnya. Lalu tak lama dia melihat ayahnya juga para orang dewasa lain sudah turun. Melupakan segera pertengkaran tak pentingnya dengan Sebastian, Jace mengikuti langkah saudara kembarnya walau segera setelahnya, dia berhenti karena pintu depan Institut terbuka dengan sendirinya. Tak hanya dia, selain orang dewasa, semua berhenti, penasaran pada siapa yang datang.

Lalu masuklah seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang disusun seperti paku-paku yang berjajar dan bertabur glitter warna-warni, kontras dengan seluruh pakaiannya yang berjubah hitam dengan sulaman emas di pinggirnya juga pin huruf M yang berkilau di dada kirinya. Pemuda itu tampak berada di akhir usia belasan atau sekitar awal dua puluh tahunan. Susah untuk menebak. Jace terkejut saat mereka bertatapan, pemuda itu memiliki mata seperti kucing. Berwarna hijau keemasan, entah warna asli atau hanya karena permainan cahaya.

"Oh… lihatlah para _Shadowhunter_ kecil yang manis ini."

Pandangan Jace teralih pada sosok wanita tercantik yang pernah dia lihat. Rambut pirang panjangnya dijalin dalam kepangan rapat yang disampirkan melewati bahu depannya, tampak berpadu manis dengan gaun merah ketat yang dia kenakan. Mata hijaunya tajam mempesina siapapun yang memandangnya. Ada gurat waktu yang tak terbatas dalam bias indahnya. Wajah wanita itu pucat, membuat Jace langsung tahu kalau dia adalah seorang _vampire_.

Yang masuk berikutnya adalah seorang pria muda berambut pirang sebatas telinga yang sepertinya hanya ditata acak-acakan dengan tangan. Dia memakai kemeja putih longgar yang tiga kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Dia memakai aksesoris yang terbuat dari untaian bebatuan, membuat sosoknya tampak elegan dengan aneh. "Hoo—jadi mereka penerus Morgenstern dan Lightwood. Mereka lebih imut dari orang tua mereka dulu."

Sosok terakhir yang masuk membuat Jace, Sebastian dan juga Clary langsung beranjak untuk memeluknya. Luke Garroway, atau yang dulu dikenal sebagai Lucian Greymark, adalah mantan _parabatai_ Valentine. Kini dia adalah seorang _werewolf_, karena insiden yang terjadi saat dia masih muda dulu.

"Luke!" seru tiga Morgenstern kecil, bersamaan memeluk sosok yang sudah lama tak mereka temui.

"Hei, kalian semua. Tetap semangat seperti biasa." Luke memeluk tiga anak kesayangannya.

"Luke! Kau tak bilang mau datang!" Clary memeluk kaki Luke erat. Dia memang yang paling dekat dengan sosok orang dewasa terdekat selain kedua orang tua mereka.

Luke menggendong Clary, "Protes saja pada Valentine yang melarangku memberitahu kalian kalau sekarang aku tinggal di New York."

Tak sempat mengobrol lebih lanjut, mereka semua beralih dari sana karena Robert memanggil dan meminta mereka semua untuk masuk ke dalam aula pertemuan yang merupakan sebuah ruangan bulat dengan atap kaca berbentuk kubah. Ada jajaran kursi kayu yang membentuk setengah lingkaran yang menghadap sebuah meja panjang dengan kursi-kursi tinggi berukir. Para anak diminta duduk di bangku dan diminta untuk tenang selama pertemuan berlangsung. Duduk di sebelah Sebastian dan Clary, Jace mencoba untuk tenang walau dia sangat penasaran sekali pada siapa gerangan tamu yang datang.

Valentine masih berdiri walau yang lain sudah duduk. Dia memandang semua yang hadir di sana sebelum mulai bicara dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai pimpinan baru Institut New York beserta _Shadowhunter_ lain yang bertanggung jawab atas kota ini. Lalu dia pun memperkenalkan para tamu di sana.

"Aku berterima kasih atas kesediaan kalian untuk hadir. _Lady_ Camille Belcourt, kepala klan _vampire_ New York. Woolsey Scott, pendiri dan pemimpin Praetor Lupus. Luke Garroway, pimpinan _pack_ _werewolf_ New York. Lalu Magnus Bane, _High Warlock_ Brooklyn."

Seketika Jace langsung memandang Sebastian, "DIA NYATA!" serunya yang seketika membuat Sebastian memiting leher dan membekap mulutnya.

Sebastian memandang ngeri pada ayahnya yang diam memandang mereka. Setelah Valentine kembali pada urusannya, barulah Sebastian melepaskan Jace. Mencoba meniru tatapan tajam ala ayahnya, Sebastian memandang Jace, "Kau mau membuat kita ditendang keluar dari sini?" desisnya.

Tapi bukannya takut atau menyesal, Jace malah nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah dan berbisik super pelan, "_Sorry. My bad_." Setelahnya dia pun duduk tenang walau masih takjub memandang sosok-sosok _Downworlder_ di ruangn itu.

.

Malam semakin larut di kota New York. Setelah makan malam, Jace pun menuju ke kamarnya. Di sana dia menghela napas panjang, sedikit kesal pada bentuk rupa ruangan yang masih belum beraturan itu. Dia bertekad besok pagi kamarnya sudah akan tertata sempurna. Baru saja melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak kecil dekat pintu, Jace mendengar suara ketukan pelan. Dia pun membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Sebastian dan Clary ada di depan pintu.

"Kenapa kalian di sini?" Jace memandang Clary yang memeluk boneka kelinci kesayangannya.

"Clary tadi ke kamarku, bilang tak bisa tidur karena belum terbiasa dengan kamar barunya," Sebastian mengusap kepala adik perempuannya yang tampak jelas kalau baru saja menangis. "Jadi kupikir, kita tidur bertiga saja dulu sementara ini."

Merasa kalau itu bukan ide yang buruk, Jace mempersilahkan dua saudaranya untuk masuk. Clary memanjat naik duluan ke tempat tidur lalu disusul Sebastian dan Jace yang baru menutup pintu dan mematikan lampu.

Jace merebahkan diri di sebelah Clary, gadis kecil itu sudah memejamkan mata, nyaman diapit dua kakaknya. Tersenyum melihat kebiasaan Clary yang selalu memilin ujung rambutnya saat hendak tidur, Jace menarik selimut dan membungkus mereka semua dalam kain tebal hangat itu.

"Selamat tidur, Sebastian."

"Mm… selamat tidur, Jonathan."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxodxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continued**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Dua bulan sudah keluarga Morgenstern dan Lightwood tinggal di New York. Semua sudah terbiasa dengan ritme kehidupan di kota besar yang sungguh berbeda dengan kehidupan mereka di Idris. Walau di kota Idris, mereka dibangunkan oleh suara kicauan burung yang merdu, tapi kalau di New York, mereka bangun karena deru suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang seolah tiada henti.

Namun itu tak membuat para anak menjadi kesal, faktanya, mereka saat ini sedang sangat bahagia karena diizinkan pergi ke dunia _mundane_ dalam pengawasan Luke yang akan menjemput mereka setelah sarapan. Meski yang diizinkan baru anak lelaki saja yang dianggap sudah cukup umur untuk menjelajah ke dunia baru.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**The Mortal Instruments **© Cassandra Clare

**Tales of Morgensterns** © aicchan

Modified Canon

Family

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Pasti menyenangkan sekali. Aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana kehidupan para _mundane_." Sebastian memakai jaketnya.

"Pasti membosankan," kata Jace yang sejak lima menit lalu masih menghadap kaca demi memastikan penampilannya sempurna. "Tak ada _demon_, tak ada latihan, tak ada pelajaran tentang senjata dan _rune_."

Sebastian duduk di kursi kayu sambil menunggu Jace yang masih pusing menata rambutnya walau menurut Sebastian, adik kembarnya itu sudah rapi sempurna. "Isi kepalamu itu selalu saja tentang _demon_ dan senjata."

"Tidak juga, kadang terisi tentang Harry Potter kok."

Sebastian melemparkan sisir lain yang ada di meja pada Jace yang terkekeh. "Ayo cepat! Sebentar lagi Luke pasti sampai."

Akhirnya si kembar pun turun dan menunggu Luke datang. Di bawah ternyata sudah ada Alec yang hanya memakai kaus hitam lengan panjang dan celana jeans yang warnanya mulai pudar. Pemuda itu duduk diam di kursi batu yang ada di sana, mengabaikan Church, kucing penjaga Institut ini yang konon usianya sudah ratusan tahun. Kucing berwajah garang itu sudah diketahui seluruh penghuni Institut kalau dia menolak untuk berinteraksi dengan manusia.

"Pagi begini sudah menjejali kepalamu dengan bacaan entah apa, Alec?" Sebastian duduk di sebelah Alec dan Jace di sisi yang lain.

"Lebih baik dari pada ribut seperti kalian."

"Siapa yang ribut?!" protes si kembar kompak.

Alec menghela napas dan menutup bukunya. Dia memandang si kembar yang tampak sangat siap untuk pergi ke dunia _mundane_. "Kalian berdua niat sekali."

Jace memandang Alec dengan wajah tak percaya, "Tentu saja niat! Kita ini kan seperti perwakilan _Shadowhunter_ muda untuk mengenal dunia _mundane_. Masa tak berpakaian yang pantas?"

"… Tapi mereka tak akan dan tak pernah boleh tahu kalau _Shadowhunter_ itu ada, kan?" Alec menyimpan buku ke dalam ransel yang dia bawa.

Tak lama pintu Institut terbuka dan masuklah Luke dengan pakaian santai, kaus putih dan rompi coklat. "Hei, anak-anak. Kalian sudah siap?"

"SUDAH!" seru Jace dan Sebastian.

"Oke. Aku akan menemui Valentine dulu. Kalian tunggu sebentar, ya?!" Luke pun masuk ke ruangan di sebelah aula pertemuan. Hanya seketar dua tiga menit saja dia di dalam dan keluar bersama Valentine.

Melihat ayah mereka, Jace dan Sebastian langsung berdiri tegak. Begitu juga dengan Alec yang memang sangat segan pada sosok Valentine.

"Aku tidak ingin dengar kalau kalian membuat masalah di luar sana. Patuhi apa kata Luke. Jangan sampai ada satu pun ucapan tentang Dunia Bayangan yang kalian ucapkan di sana nanti! Kalau ini kalian langgar, jangan harap aku beri kalian izin lagi untuk pergi ke dunia _mundane_. Mengerti?"

Tiga anak laki-laki di sana mengangguk bersamaan. Kemudian mereka pun mengikuti Luke keluar dari Institut dan menuju ke sebuah truk tua yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Baru keluar dari gerbang, Jace, Sebastian dan Alec terpana pada pemandangan yang selama ini merke lihat dari balik kaca jendela.

"Jangan bengong begitu. Ayo!" Luke mengajak semua naik ke mobil. "Seharian ini aku akan mengajak kalian berkeliling kota New York. Mengenal lokasi tempat tinggal setiap klan _Downworlder_ yang bekerja sama dengan Institut."

Luke melajukan truk miliknya, bergabung dengan kendaraan lain di jalanan.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan di New York, Luke?" tanya Sebastian yang duduk di tengah, antara Alec yang di dekat jendela dan Jace di sebelah Luke.

"Aku punya toko buku. Tak begitu jauh dari sini. Pack _werewolf_-ku mengelola sebuah bengkel." Luke juga menjelaskan pada anak-anak di sana tentang kehidupan _mundane_. Tentang sekolah, tentang olah raga, tentang apa saja yang ditanyakan para _Shadowhunter_ muda yang penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Mereka sudah jauh dari Institut meski masih ada di daerah Manhattan.

"Ini Hotel Dumort," Luke menghentikan kendaraannya di pinggir jalan, tepat di depan sebuah hotel tua yang tampak tak terawat. "Nama aslinya Hotel Dumont, tapi para sobat _vampire_ kita dengan selera humor mereka, mengganti nama tempat ini agar sesuai dengan kehidupan mereka."

Tiga _Shadowhunter_ muda memandang hotel itu dengan penasaran.

"_Lady_ Camille sering berpergian ke luar negri, di saat seperti itu yang menggantikannya adalah Raphael Santiago. Dia seperti remaja berusia enam belas tahun, tapi usia sesungguhnya sudah jauh dari itu. Jangan terlalu ambil pusing kalau bertemu dengannya. Dia memang sedikit usil, tapi dia setia pada _Lady_ Camille dan juga pada Institut." Luke melajukan lagi mobilnya.

Sekitar dua puluh menit, Luke berhenti lagi, kini di depan sebuah tempat makan yang tampak janggal dengan papan namanya yan terbalik dan miring, dihias lampu neon berwarna-warni.

"Itu Taki. Tempat makan yang ramai didatangi _Downworlder_. Pastikan kalian sudah resmi menjadi _Shadowhunter_ sebelum mampir ke sana."

"Apa makanannya enak?" tanya Jace.

"Ya—kurasa masakan Jocelyn jauh lebih enak."

Mobil pun kembali melaju di jalanan. Luke juga memberi tahu tempat-tempat _mundane_ yang bisa mereka kunjungi nanti. Lalu mereka pun menuju ke daerah Brooklyn.

"Kau tahu rumah _High Warlock_?" Jace memandang Luke.

"Tentu. Aku pernah sekali dua kali hadir dalam pestanya."

"Pesta?" Sebastian jadi tertarik.

"Magnus Bane ternama tak hanya karena kehebatan sihirnya, tapi juga karena pesta meriah yang sering dia lakukan di kediamannya."

"_High Warlock_ itu banyak waktu luang, ya?" Jace kembali memandang ke jalanan. "Alec, kau diam saja dari tadi. Kenapa? Sakit perut?"

Alec memandang sobat karibnya, "Tidak."

"Perjalanan ini membosankan untukmu?" tanya Luke.

Alec menggeleng. "Tidak. Ini menyenangkan."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak pernah bertanya?" Sebastian ikut bertanya.

"Karena semua yang mau aku tanyakan sudah kalian tanyakan. Jadi aku diam saja." Alec menyibak poninya yang tertiup angin.

Tak membahas lagi, Luke membawa anak-anak itu menuju ke salah satu tempat makan yang dia suka di Brooklyn karena ini memang sudah dekat waktunya makan siang. Setelah memarkir mobil, mereka semua masuk ke dalam restoran keluarga itu dan duduk di tempat kosong yang ada di pinggir jendela. Luke membiarkan anak-anak itu memesan apapun yang mereka mau. Sedikit bertanya apa gerangan makanan _mundane_ yang namanya asing bagi mereka.

Luke lalu memesankan beberapa makanan camilan di samping makanan utama.

"Setelah ini kita ke Long Island, kalau kalian belum lelah."

"Belum! Tentu saja belum! Ya kan, Sebastian? Alec?"

"Kami bilang lelah pun kau pasti memaksa pergi," Sebastian masih membaca-baca buku menu.

Jace memasang wajah kesal, "Kalian ini payah. Begini saja sudah capek, gimana bisa jadi _Shadowhunter_ yang baik?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya," gumam Sebastian.

Begitu makanan datang, mereka pun mengisi perut yang memang sudah sangat lapar.

Sebastian dan Jace makan sambil mengobrol seru, berbeda dengan Alec yang lebih kalem, makan tanpa bicara apa-apa. Si kembar meminta pada Luke agar mereka diizinkan mampir ke _game_ _center_, karena mereka dengar dari _Shadowhunter_ senior kalau tempat itu seru sekali. Luke pun menyanggupi permintaan si kembar.

Selesai makan, mereka pun kembali berjalan, menuju rumah Praetor yang merupakan sebuah rumah yang sangat megah. Di pagar depannya ada lambang Praetor juga semboyan mereka '_Beati bellicosi_,' yang artinya_"Blessed are the warriors"__._

"Di sini bukanlah _pack_ _werewolf_ atau klan _vampire_. Praetor mengasuh para _Downworlder_ tanpa pilih kasih. Siapapun yang butuh perlindungan, bimbingan, berhak masuk ke dalam Praetor. Dan jika sudah merasa mampu hidup sendiri, mereka diizinkan keluar."

"Seperti panti asuhan." Kata Sebastian.

"Mirip." Luke memandang rumah megah itu, "Sebenarnya aku ingin ajak kalian masuk. Tapi Scott pasti tak akan melepaskan kalian sampai lama dan aku tak mau membuat Valentine marah. Jadi kurasa lain kali saja."

Wajah Jace dan sebasjelas tampak kecewa, tapi segera berubah ceria lagi setelah Luke bilang kalau mereka akan mampir ke _game center_ setelah ini.

.

#

.

"Jace! Sebastian!" Clary berlari menuruni tangga dan menghampiri kedua kakaknya yang baru saja pulang dari perjalanan pertama mereka ke dunia _mundane_.

"Halo, anak manis. Ini oleh-oleh untukmu," Sebastian memberikan sebuah boneka beruang yang tadi dia menangkan di _game center_.

"Asiik! Makasih." Clary memandang Jace, "Darimu mana?"

Jace mengeluarkan sebuah gelang mainan dari saku celana dan memasangkannya di pergelangan tangan Clary, membuat si kecil itu tersenyum senang dan memeluk Jace.

"Mana Izzy?" tanya Alec, agak heran melihat Clary hanya sendiri, padahal biasanya selalu kemana-mana dengan Isabelle.

"Masih di kamarnya. Bingung mau mengikat rambutnya atau dikepang saja." Kata Clary.

Tak bicara lagi, Alec pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Di mana ayahmu, Clary?" tanya Luke.

"Papa sedang bicara dengan uncle Robert tadi di ruang kerjanya. Entah kalau sekarang." Gadis berambut merah seperti ibunya itu memeluk boneka beruang dari Sebastian. "Tadi papa bilang ingin bicara denganmu, Luke. Jadi kau disuruh menunggu sebentar."

Meninggalkan Clary bersama Luke, Jace dan Sebastian pun setengah berlari menaiki tangga, nyaris saja menginjak ekor Church yang sedang bergelung nyaman di salah satu anak tangga. Mereka menuju ke kamar Sebastian yang tampaknya tidak diniatkan untuk lebih dirapikan lagi.

"Hari yang menyenangkan," Sebastian membanting tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk. "Semoga lain kali kita bisa mampir ke rumah Praetor. Sepertinya di sana menyenangkan."

Jace berbaring di sebelah kakak kembarnya, "Hei, Sebastian…."

"Ya?"

"… Kau pikir… ada yang salah dengan Alec, tidak? Hari ini dia lebih diam dari biasanya."

Sebastian memandang langit-langit kamar, merasa kalau ucapan Jace ada benarnya. Alec memang pendiam, tapi hari ini dia lebih banyak melamun. Bahkan sepanjang perjalanan, tatapan Alec kosong walau dia berusaha bersikap wajar dan menikmati perjalanan mereka. Lebih dari itu, tadi wajah Alec sering sekali tampak sedih, mata birunya pun seolah meredup.

"Kita temui dia saja. Tanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi."

Tapi Sebastian menahan lengan Jace yang hendak berdiri, "Jangan dulu. Kau tahu sendiri Alec itu tertutup. Dia tak akan cerita kalau dipaksa."

Sadar kalau ucapan Sebastian benar, Jace kembali rebahan. "Aku tak suka melihatnya murung seperti itu."

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya Alec absen dari meja makan. Keluarga Lightwood yang hadir hanya Robert dan Isabelle. Jace juga Sebastian menangkap isyarat dari sang ibu agar tak bertanya apa-apa, jadilah di kembar itu hanya diam dan mulai memakan omelet yang sudah tersaji.

Setelah makan pagi, si kembar langsung meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju ke ruang latihan. Saat melintasi koridor luar, langkah mereka terhenti begitu melihat sosok Alec duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Sejenak bertukar pandang, si kembar pun menghampiri putra tertua keluarga Lightwood itu.

"Alec?"

Terkejut karena kedatangan Jace dan Sebastian, Alec tak sempat mengeringkan wajahnya yang basah.

"Alec?!" si kembar duduk mengapit teman mereka.

"Kenapa menangis? Ada yang sakit?" Jace merangkul pundak Alec sementara Sebastian mengusap lengan Alec. "Kau terluka?"

Pertanyaan itu terjawab hanya dengan gelengan kepala Alec.

Tak tahu harus bicara apa, si kembar hanya diam, menemani Alec yang sepertinya benar-benar sedang terpuruk. Mereka tak pernah melihat Alec sampai sesedih ini.

Entah berapa lama mereka duduk seperti itu sampai Alec tak bergeming begitu mendengar suara Isabelle memanggil namanya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung berdiri, sebisa mungkin membuat wajahnya tampak biasa. Begitu Isabelle muncul, Alec menyusul adik yang selisih dua tahun darinya.

Jace juga Sebastian masih duduk di bangku besi yang dingin, memandang Alec yang sedang merapikan ikatan rambut Isabelle. Seperti biasa, Alec benar-benar menyayangi Isabelle, juga Max. Bisa dibilang kalau Alec lah yang mengasuh dan membesarkan kedua adiknya sejak dia masih kecil karena kedua orang tua mereka sibuk dengan urusan Clave. Tapi Alec tak pernah mengeluh, bahkan rasanya dia siap menyebrangi lautan api kalau adik-adiknya memanggil, seolah Isabelle dan Max adalah pusat dunianya.

Berada dekat dengan Alec selalu membuat Jace dan Sebastian senang karena merasa seperti punya seorang kakak, karena itu mereka ingin menghibur Alec. Tapi tanpa tahu masalah apa yang dihadapi pemuda itu, tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan.

"Kita harus cari tahu. Alec selalu ada untuk kita tiap kali ada masalah. Kali ini giliran kita membantunya." Jace mengepalkan tangan penuh tekad.

Sebastian mengangguk, "Kita tanya papa saja. Atau Hodge."

Maka si kembar pun beranjak dari duduk mereka, berseru pada Alec kalau nanti mereka akan menunggunya di ruang latihan. Dengan langkah yang sangat kompak, kembar Morgenstern pun kembali masuk ke bangunan utama Institut demi mencari ayahnya. Di ruang kerja, kosong. Di perpustakaan, juga kosong. Pilihan terakhir hanyalah di aula pertemuan.

Bingo.

"Papa!"

Valentine mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas yang dia baca sejak tadi. Walau agak heran melihat dua putranya tak berlatih, dia diam membiarkan dua anak lelaki itu mendekatinya.

Sebastian berhenti di samping ayahnya, "Papa… boleh kami bertanya sesuatu?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Valentine, tapi si kembar paham kalau mereka boleh bicara.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi pada keluarga Lightwood?"

Valentine terdiam. Dia pun merapikan berkas yang ada di meja lalu mengajak kedua putranya untuk duduk. "Kenapa kalian berpikir seperti itu?"

"… Tadi… kami lihat Alec menangis di taman. Alec jarang sekali menangis. Dia tak pernah menangis kalau tak ada masalah yang benar-benar gawat…" Jace menunduk, terbayang wajah Alec tadi. "Aku tak mau melihatnya yang seperti itu."

Valentine memluk kedua putranya, mengusap kepala si kembar dengan sayang, "Memang benar kalau saat ini keluarga Lightwood sedang menghadapi masalah. Jadi kuminta, kalian temani Alec. Dukung dia. Yakinkan kalau dia tidak sendirian. Kalian bisa lakukan itu untukku?"

Jace dan Sebastian mengangguk dalam pelukan ayah mereka.

Setelah itu si kembar pun menuruti perkataan Valentine yang meminta mereka untuk menemani Alec. Sebisa mungkin tak meninggalkan Lightwood muda itu sendiri.

.

Empat belas hari berikutnya, suasana semakin terasa berat saja. Tak hanya Maryse dan Max yang hilang dari peredaran Institut New York, tapi Robert pun sepertinya sering sekali kembali ke Idris. Lightwood yang tersisa di Institut New York hanya Alec dan Isabelle.

Kini Jace dan Sebastian berdiri diam di depan perpustakaan. Mereka melihat Alec sedang membacakan sebuah buku pada Isabelle dan Clary yang mendengarkan dengan penuh penghayatan. Sesekali pemuda itu tersenyum, sesekali tertawa mendengar komentar polos dari Isabelle juga Clary. Namun di mata si kembar, di balik senyuman itu Alec sedang menangis. Sendiri.

Sebastian beranjak terlebih dahulu, menuruni tangga pendek dan langsung mendudukkan diri di sebelah Alec. Wajahnya dihias senyum ceria seperti biasa saat merangkul leher Alec dari belakang, "Kenapa kau tidak memanggil kami? Sudah lama tidak mendengarmu mendongeng."

"Aku tidak mendongeng. Ini kisah tentang Jonathan Shadowhunter."

"Itu namanya mendongeng." Sebastian bersikeras.

Saat itu Jace mengerti apa yang dilakukan kakak kembarnya. Alec pasti tak suka kalau melihat wajah sedih mereka, jadi Sebastian berusaha bersikap sewajarnya. Jace pun menyusul dan duduk di sebelah Clary dan Isabelle di karpet tebal yang nyaman. "Ayo lanjutkan. Nanti bangunkan aku kalau sudah waktunya makan siang, ya?"

Clary tertawa dan memukul Jace dengan bantal duduk, "Kau selalu saja pulas kalau mendengarkan Alec bercerita. Itu tidak sopan!" kata gadis kecil itu.

Kemudian semua kembali diam, membiarkan Alec melanjutkan kisah tentang manusia pertama yang menerima darah malaikat, manusia pertama yang mengemban tugas untuk melindungi dunia dari kegelapan yang senantiasa membayang. Jace sungguh menikmati waktu santai seperti ini. Sejak dulu dia selalu menganggap Alec seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri. Dia selalu lari ke Alec kalau sedang bertengkar dengan Sebastian dan Alec juga yang akan membuat mereka baikan.

Di Idris dulu, Alec juga sering membacakan cerita untuk mereka. Kadang di kediaman Morgenstern, kadang di rumah Lightwood. Kalau ada Max, bocah kecil itu pasti minta dipangku kakak tertuanya, mendengarkan sambil memainkan ujung lengan baju Alec. Isabelle juga akan menempel pada Alec, sekali dua kali menginterupsi dengan pertanyaan yang selalu bisa dijawab oleh Alelc. Clary juga sering mengajukan pertanyaan, walau kadang melenceng dari cerita, Alec tak pernah gagal menjawab. Lalu Jace dan Sebastian akan membuat candaan dari kisah-kisah yang diceritakan Alec, yang kadang membuat mereka mendapat jitakan.

Namun tak seberapa lama, Jocelyn muncul di ambang pintu perpustakaan. Wanita itu memanggil Alec dan juga Isabelle agar ikut dengannya. Jace dan Sebastian tak bisa tak menangkap kilat rasa takut yang ketara di mata Alec yang tangannya terkepal rapat sebelum akhirnya dia berdiri dan menggandeng Isabelle.

Tak tahu kenapa… anak-anak keluarga Morgenstern paham kalau setelah ini, semua tak akan sama lagi.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxodxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continued**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Malam kota New York selain padat aktivitas para _mundane_, padat juga aktivitas para iblis. Dari bayang gelap, penghuni dunia yang tak tersentuh manusia biasa mulai bermunculan, mengincar jiwa-jiwa yang lemah. Menyeret mereka dalam teror yang mengerikan.

Di waktu seperti itulah Jace, Sebastian dan Alec melaksanakan tugas mereka, menjaga para _mundane_ dari incaran iblis. Kini mereka bukan lagi anak-anak, mereka sudah resmi menjadi seorang _Shadowhunter_ dewasa. Misi yang mereka emban semakin nyata, kini mereka tak hanya bertanggung jawab atas nyawa mereka, tapi juga bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan manusia.

Ketiga pemuda itu menjaga kota New York dari sisi yang tersembunyi dari mata para _mundane_.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**The Mortal Instruments **© Cassandra Clare

**Tales of Morgensterns** © aicchan

Modified Canon

Family

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Matahari bersinar redup di ufuk timur saat tiga _Shadowhunter_ itu kembali ke Institut. Seiring datangnya fajar, usai sudah tugas mereka untuk memburu iblis maupun _Downworlder_ pembuat onar. Jace melepaskan kaitan senjatanya dari ikat pinggang dan membawa bilah tajam itu. Badannya basah kuyub karena keringat, itulah kenapa dia benci sekali musim panas di New York.

Setelah berpamitan pada Sebastian dan Alec, dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Berada di bawah guyuran air dingin membuat tubuhnya perlahan menjadi segar kembali. Saat itu jemarinya meraba di sekitar lehernya, tempat sebuah _rune_ yang telah menjadi bagian permanen darinya. _Rune_ _parabatai_. Ya—kini dia sudah menjadi _parabatai_ Alec.

Awalnya dia sempat bimbang saat Alec memintanya untuk menjadi _parabatai_, namun setelah sesi curhat semalamannya dengan Sebastian, akhirnya Jace pun memantabkan diri untuk menyanggupi permintaan Alec.

Sebastian mengatakan walau mereka kembar, bukan berarti mereka harus melakukan segala sesuatunya bersama. Mereka punya jalan masing-masing. Lagipula menurut Sebastian, memang Jace lah yang lebih akrab dengan Alec. Tak heran kalau Alec memilihnya, bukan Sebastian. Walau hubungan _parabatai_ dikatakan lebih erat dari saudara, tapi Sebastian meyakinkan bahwa tak akan ada yang berubah di antara mereka.

Puas mandi, Jace mengeringkan diri dalam balutan piyama handuk. Keluar dari kamar mandi, dia pun berganti pakaian dan rebahan di kasurnya, sejenak menghilangkan lelah yang terasa. Saat itu dia jadi terkenang pada apa saja yang terjadi sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Hari di mana kehidupan di Institut New York berubah drastis.

Empat tahun yang lalu, Robert resmi menceraikan Maryse. Ternyata sudah sejak lama rumah tangga mereka berada di ujung tanduk, bahkan sebelum Max lahir. Akibat perceraian itu, Isabelle dan Max ada dalam asuhan ibunya sementara Alec bertahan di sisi ayahnya. Jace tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya terpisah dari saudara yang sangat disayangi. Dia memandang telapak tangannya sendiri, masih terasa eratnya genggaman Alec padanya saat dia mengatakan kalau dia memilih untuk tinggal bersama dengan Robert di New York. Saat itu bukanlah Alec yang menangis, tapi Jace dan Sebastian, karena mereka tahu Alec tak akan pernah memperlihatkan air matanya begitu saja, jadi mereka menggantikannya untuk menangis.

Sejak Maryse kembali ke Idris, tak sekali pun Alec bisa menemui kedua adiknya. Bahkan saat ritual _parabatai_, Maryse tak hadir untuk menyaksikan prosesi sakral itu.

Jace sudah lelah melihat Alec yang murung, Alec yang menangis sendirian tiap malam di kamarnya dan keluar dengan lingkar gelap di kedua matanya. Seberapapun Jace dan Sebastian mencoba untuk menghibur Alec, mereka tahu mereka tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi Isabelle dan Max.

Masalah belum selesai sampai di situ. Sepuluh bulan sejak perceraian itu, Michael Wayland, _parabatai_ Robert, menjadi penghuni baru Institut New York. Jace yang belum genap berumur empat belas tahun tak mengerti alasan kepindahan Michael. Namun dia ingat benar, itu adalah terakhir kalinya dia melihat Alec menangis. Kemudian Alec seperti tumbuh dewasa melebihi usia sebenarnya. Alec tak lagi banyak bercanda dengan Jace dan Sebastian. Lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri di perpustakaan, membaca habis semua buku yang ada di sana.

Bukan karena Alec tak akrab dengan Michael, sebaliknya, Alec dekat dengan _parabatai_ ayahnya, bahkan sering tampak berbincang pria berambut dan bermata coklat itu. Namun setiap kali melihat Michael sedang bersama Robert, Alec akan kembali murung.

Jace yang sekarang sudah mengerti alasan dari kepindahan Michael ke Institut New York dan dia tak mau berkomentar apa-apa karena dia tak ingin menambah beban bagi Alec. Sekarang dia hanya ingin _parabatai_-nya itu menemukan kebahagiaan lagi. Jace dan Sebastian sudah saling berjanji bahwa mereka akan menjaga Alec, sampai sahabat mereka kembali seperti dulu, dengan sinar mata birunya yang selalu membuat siapapun di dekatnya merasa tenang.

.

Lamunan Jace buyar saat pintu kamarnya terbuka oleh Sebastian.

"Kau tidur?" Sebastian menutup pintu itu lagi.

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Aku lapar. Ayo ke Taki. Mama dan Clary belum akan kembali sampai malam nanti."

Jace berguling di kasurnya. "Alec mana?"

Sebastian duduk di sebelah kembarannya, "Dia bilang mau tidur saja. Minta dibawakan makanan." Pemuda tampan berambut pirang itu menarik napas panjang, "Lebih baik kau paksa dia ikut, Jace. Aku tak mau makanan yang kita bawa berakhir di tempat sampah lagi."

Itu membuat frustasi Jace memuncak lagi. Dia mengerang dan memeluk bantalnya erat. "Dia itu seperti berniat merusak badannya sendiri. Tak terhitung juga sudah berapa kali dia melemparkan diri ke depan bahaya demi melindungi kita."

Sebastian akhirnya ikut rebahan di sebelah saudara kembarnya, "Kau benar— Alec selalu menomorduakan dirinya sendiri."

Si kembar itu bertukar pandang, sudah kehabisan ide bagaimana cara membuat Alec kembali seperti dulu.

Keheningan di antara mereka buyar saat pintu terketuk. Jace beranjak dari kasur untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan dia terkejut begitu melihat Alec ada di depan kamarnya. Wajah pemuda itu tampak sedikit pucat.

"Alec? Ada apa?" Jace memandang sobatnya yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaus tipis berlengan pendek. "Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Sebastian bilang kalian akan ke Taki. Kupikir… aku ikut saja."

Jace berkedip beberapa kali sebelum dia kembali masuk ke kamar dan menyuruh Sebastian untuk segera bangun. Kali ini Jace bersedia menyisir rambutnya tak lebih dari satu menit hanya agar Alec tak keburu berubah pikiran.

Saat sampai di pintu depan, langkah mereka tertahan oleh suara Valentine yang memanggil. Tak mungkin membantah, mereka bertiga menghampiri pimpinan Institut New York yang berdiri di depan ruang kerjanya. Lalu Valentine mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan berwarna ungu yang diikat dengan pita emas penuh _glitter_ yang berkerlip.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sebastian, jelas bingung.

"Undangan pesta _Downworlder_ yang diadakan oleh _High Warlock_ di Brooklyn. Aku ingin kalian datang sebagai perwakilan dari Institut New York."

Tiga pemuda itu terdiam, tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Magnus Bane terkenal akan pestanya, aku yakin Luke pernah menjelaskan pada kalian. Lagipula kalian sudah dewasa, sudah waktunya mengenal mereka yang ada di pihak kita. Menjalin kepercayaan tak hanya cukup dengan selembar kertas." Valentine menyerahkan gulungan itu pada Alec sebagai yang tertua. "Jaga sikap kalian, aku tahu kalian akan bisa menjalin hubungan baik dengan para _Downworlder_."

Setelah Valentine kembali masuk ke ruang kerjanya, Jace, Sebastian dan Alec masih bergeming di tempat mereka berdiri. Jace yang pertama berkomentar.

"Jadi—pesta _Downworlder_ malam nanti?"

Alec membuka gulungan itu dan melihat undangan itu ditulis dengan huruf-huruf miring yang indah dan elegan. Dalam undangan itu diberitahukan lokasi dan waktu pelaksanaan pesta. Di kediaman _High Warlock_, tepat jam 10 malam.

Tak ada yang berkomentar, Alec naik ke atas sebentar untuk menyimpan undangan itu.

Sebastian menyisir poni dengan jemarinya, "Tak menyangka malah disuruh ke pesta."

"Hmm… tapi Luke memang pernah cerita kan kalau dulu anggota _Circle_ pun sering menghadiri pesta _Downworlder_. Mungkin ini semacam tradisi? Mengirim _Shadowhunter_ muda untuk menjadi 'perwakilan'."

Tak seberapa lama, Alec kembali turun. Lalu mereka pun meneruskan niat mereka untuk mencari sarapan di Taki.

.

.

Malam harinya, Jace dan Sebastian sudah siap untuk pergi ke pesta. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang lebih rapi dari pada saat mereka pergi 'bekerja', walau tetap saja mencerminkan gaya berpakaian seorang _Shadowhunter_. Dan si kembar Morgenstern itu pun harus setengah mati meyakinkan Alec kalau kaus hitam lengan pendek, celana _jeans_ belel dan _sneakers_ bukanlah pilihan tepat untuk menghadiri pesta seorang _High Warlock_.

Setelah adu argumen yang seru sekali, akhirnya Alec membiarkan si kembar itu melakukan _'make over'_ padanya walau Alec tetap menolak baju selain warna hitam. Itu tak membuat si kembar putus asa, mereka akhirnya bisa membuat Alec mengenakan kemeja putih milik Jace untuk melapisi kaus hitam polosnya tak lupa Jace memberi ikat pinggang kulit sebagai pemanis. Itu pun setelah tawar menawar dengan Alec yang menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit sendiri.

Puas dengan penampilan _parabatai_-nya, Jace merosot lemas ke kursi. "Demi malaikat, Alec… membuatmu seperti ini lebih melelahkan dari pada harus memburu iblis."

Sebastian mengangguk setuju pada saudara kembarnya. Pemuda tampan itu bersandar di tiang tempat tidur Jace. "Aku lebih memilih melawan Raum daripada harus mendandani Alec lagi." Dia memandang Alec yang sekarang sudah lebih pantas untuk menghadiri pesta, lengkap dengan celana ketat dan sepatu _boots_. Sampai sekarang Sebastian tak pernah bisa mengerti _sense of fashion_ Alec yang menganggap hitam adalah satu-satunya warna di dunia.

Setengah jam kemudian dipakai si kembar untuk memperbaiki penampilan mereka yang memang super modis seperti biasa. Baru kemudian mereka bertiga meninggalkan Institut New York untuk melaksanakan _misi_ istimewa mereka.

.

Sampai di kediaman sang _High Warlock_, tiga _Shadowhunter_ muda itu tercengang. Di loft luas yang bergaya campuran entah dari negara mana saja, tampak berkumpul _Downworlder_ dari berbagai jenis. _Vampire_, _Werewolf_, Peri, Ifrit dan pastinya _Warlock_.

"Oh… tamu kehormatanku sudah tiba rupanya, kenapa kalian diam saja di depan pintu? Kalian kemari bukan jadi bagian keamanan, kan?"

Pandangan tiga _Shadowhunter_ itu beralih pada sosok sang tuan rumah yang sama sekali taberubah sejak pertemuan pertama mereka sekian tahun lalu. Tentu saja, karena Magnus Bane adalah seorang imortal. _Warlock_ itu memakai jubah ungu panjang yang bertabur ornamen emas yang melapisi kaus dan celana ketat berwarna biru metalik yang hanya sebatas pahanya. Rambutnya masih dihias _glitter_ yang membuat penampilannya menjadi sangat mencolok.

"Masuklah. Dan nikmati semua yang ada di sini. Hanya pastikan kalian ada di meja makanan yang tepat. Aku tak mau Valentine dan geng kecilnya itu membubarkan pesta karena salah satu dari kalian tak sengaja berubah jadi hewan pengerat yang jadi sasaran empuk untuk kucingku."

Jace tak berkedip memandang _warlock_ di hadapannya. Dia memang pernah dengar dari ayahnya kalau yang namanya Magnus Bane adalah orang—_warlock_ dengan sejuta misteri. Butuh pikiran yang panjang untuk memilah kapan dia serius, kapan dia bercanda.

"Jadi kau tak keberatan kalau aku mengajak kencan seseorang di pesta ini?"

Magnus memandang Sebastian yang berdiri dekat sekali dengan Jace. Kalau pemuda itu merangkul lengan saudaranya, siapa pun pasti akan mengira kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. "Ya—kau mau kencan dengan siapa, itu bukan urusanku, anak muda. Asal kau tahu diri dan tak mencari perkara dengan para peri."

Ada senyum misterius di wajah Sebastian yang Jace kenal benar bahwa itu adalah pertanda kalau kakak kembarnya akan melakukan apa yang dilarang. Jace membiarkan Sebastian menyelinap pergi di keramaian, dia juga akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan Alec yang sepertinya masih dalam mode _loading_ kalau saat ini mereka tidak sedang berdinas.

Jace menuju ke sebuah meja panjang dengan berbagai jenis minuman tersaji bersanding dengan makanan ringan. Dia mengambil gelas berkaki panjang dan sekilas memandang ke arah Alec yang ternyata malah diseret Magnus ke salah satu sisi ruangan dan menghampiri dua orang –yang kalau dilihat dari penampilannya – _warlock_. Yang lelaki berbadan hijau dan bertanduk dua, sedang yang wanita bertubuh biru dengan rambut putih panjang yang digerai biasa.

Membiarkan saja _parabatai_-nya jadi 'tawanan' tuan rumah, Jace menuang sebuah minuman berwarna biru ke dalam gelasnya. Baunya menyengat, antara manis dan asam. Meneguk sedikit cairan berasa lemon itu, Jace mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Pesta yang menyenangkan, rumor yang beredar tentang pesta Bane sama sekali bukan isapan jempol belaka.

Lalu mendadak saja keriuhan pesta itu seperti hening untuk beberapa detik. Jace pun menoleh ke arah pintu masuk karena hampir semua tamu di sana menoleh ke arah yang sama.

Ternyata yang baru saja masuk adalah sosok Camille Belcourt yang tampak mencolok karena kecantikannya dan juga penampilannya yang luar biasa anggun dengan gaun malam berwarna merah dengan potongan dada rendah. Rambut panjangnya digelung rapi dengan hiasan emas yang berkilau. Penampilannya itu sukses membuat Camille menjadi pusat perhatian. Di belakang Camille ada dua orang pemuda yang Jace mengenali sebagai duet tangan kanan Camille untuk memimpin klan _vampire_ di New York ini, Simon Lewis dan Raphael Santiago. Jace pernah bertemu mereka beberapa tahun lalu saar mereka menggantikan Camille di pertemuan rutin dengan anggota Institut New York.

Jace memandang bagaimana Magnus menyapa Camille. Magnus mencium punggung tangan Camille, membuat sang _Lady_ tersenyum senang. Jace jadi berpikir, apa mereka itu sepasang kekasih?

"Melamun saja."

Tak memandang Sebastian yang entah sejak kapan ada di sebelahnya, Jace menghabiskan minuman yang ternyata sangat segar. "Sudah mendapatkan buruanmu?"

"Hmm… tak ada yang menarik. Tadi ada _warlock_ muda, cantik, tapi dia berekor. Tidak, terima kasih." Sebastian mengambil gelas Jace dan mengisinya ulang. "Kau pikir apa aku coba saja dengan para Peri? Mereka kan cantik."

Jace menghela napas, "Terserah kalau kau mau jadi sandera mereka untuk sekian puluh tahun ke depan."

Tapi Sebastian malah menyibak poninya, "Tak mungkin. Mereka pasti mengira aku sebangsa Peri. Aku kan sangat tampan."

Itu membuat Jace mencengkram kepala Sebastian dan mengacak-acak rambut kembarannya. "Sekarang kau tak seperti mereka lagi, _bro_."

Bukannya kesal, Sebastian melihat pantulan wajahnya di salah satu kaca lemari terdekat dan malah tersenyum, "Hei, jadi seperti anak berandal. Kau pikir di sini ada yang suka dengan _bad boy_?"

Jace meninju pundak kakaknya, "Sudah sana. Lama-lama bicara denganmu, aku jadi pusing."

Sebastian memasang wajah sok sedih, "Kau jahat, Jonathan. Padahal dulu kau selalu tak mau ku tinggal sendiri setiap kali menghadiri acara resmi di Idris. Aku rindu kau yang manis seperti itu."

"AAAHH! Sudah sana pergi!"

Sebastian pun berlalu sambil tertawa, meninggalkan Jace yang kesal karena tak bisa membantah apa yang dikatakan kakaknya barusan. Jace pun mengambil gelas baru dan mengisi dengan minuman yang sama. Saat dia berbalik, tak dia sangka, dia malah bertabrakan dengan seseorang hingga membuat minuman yang dia bawa membasahi orang di depannya.

"_What_ _the_…! HEI! Lihat kemana kau jalan, bung! Kau buat bajuku basah kuyub, padahal _Milady_ khusus membelikan ini untukku."

Jace memandang sosok di depannya. Salah satu dari dua _vampire_ kepercayaan Camille. Simon. Sosoknya terlihat seperti pemuda seusia Jace dengan rambut coklat yang seperti disisir apa adanya. Kemeja putih yang dia kenakan basah dan jadi berwarna kebiruan.

"Arrgh! Kau mengacaukan semuanya, anak muda!"

Kesal karena tak dapat kesempatan untuk minta maaf, Jace meletakan gelasnya dengan kasar ke meja. "Jangan mengeluh saja! Aku tidak sengaja." Dia membalas tatapan tajam _vampire_ di hadapannya. "Aku bisa mengganti bajumu."

"Memang kau punya uang? Ini kain terbaik di London. Aku yakin uang simpanan seumur hidupmu pun tak akan bisa membelinya, _nephilim_ kecil."

Jace mengepalkan tangannya begitu eratnya sampai terasa sakit.

"Jangan mem-_bully_ anak kecil, Simon." Seorang _vampire_ lain, Raphael, merangkul leher Simon dari belakang. Meski penampilannya masih seperti remaja berusia enam belas tahun, tapi entah kenapa Jace bisa mengerti kalau Raphael ini lebih _tua_ dari Simon. Raphael menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Simon, "Dia putra Valentine Morgenstern, lho. Kau ingat apa kata _Lady_ Camille? Tak boleh mencari pekara dengan Morgenstern."

Simon mendengus. "Lalu kau mau aku berbuat apa dengan baju ini?"

"Celupkan saja semuanya biar berubah jadi biru," Raphael terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Simon.

Simon tak bicara apa-apa lagi dan berbalik pergi begitu saja, membiarkan Raphael masih menempelinya dari belakang.

Melihat kedua _vampire_ itu pergi tanpa peduli padanya. Andai tak ingat dia sedang ada di antara _Downworlder_, Jace pasti sudah mencabut pedang _seraph_ miliknya. Mencoba meredakan amarah, Jace mencari keberadaan saudara kembarnya. Tapi dia menemukan Sebastian sedang mengobrol seru dengan seorang gadis cantik dari klan Peri. Merasa tak mungkin mengganggu, Jace pun mencari tempat duduk.

Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, dia kembali melihat Alec, kini sedang berbincang dengan seorang pemuda tampan berambut gelap yang dibiarkan berantakan, panjang menyentuh lehernya dengan ikal alami. Jace tak pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya, tapi yang Jace tahu pasti, dari kalung yang dikenakan si pemuda, dia adalah anggota dari Praetor Lupus.

Penasaran, Jace pun menghampiri _parabatai_-nya.

"Oh, hai… Jace…" Alec tampak antara malu tapi juga lega melihat kedatangan Jace.

Berdiri di sebelah Alec, Jace memandang si pemuda asing, "Siapa dia? Temanmu?"

Bukannya Alec yang menjawab, tapi si pemuda Praetor, "Hai. Aku Jordan. Jordan Kyle."

Jace menyambut uluran tangan Kyle dan menjabatnya singkat.

"Alec ini pernah menyelamatkanku dari serangan iblis. Kau tahu, aku baru jadi _werewolf_ lima bulan yang lalu, aku masih belum paham situasi _Downworld_. Aku tak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih waktu itu kaena dia keburu pergi. Walau aku tahu dia _Shadowhunter_ yang tinggal di Institut New York, aku tak berani ke sana sendiri. Jadi kebetulan sekali bertemu di pesta ini."

_Orang yang bersahabat_, batin Jace. Lalu dia memandang Alec, "Kapan kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Kau ingat waktu kita mengejar beberapa iblis di Central Park? Saat aku terpisah darimu dan Sebastian?"

Jace mengangguk.

"Waktu itu aku tak sengaja melihat Jordan—"

"Kyle, panggil aku Kyle saja."

Agak ragu, toh Alec memperbaiki panggilan nama sesuai permintaan, "Kyle diserang oleh iblis Raum—"

"Dan Alec mengalahkannya dengan panah dan pedangnya. Keren sekali."

Jace menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada Alec yang tampak salah tingkah sekali, "Sudah begitu kau selalu bilang kalau kau tak sekuat aku dan Sebastian. Kau perlu periksakan otakmu ke Silent Brothers."

"Tak ada yang salah dengan otakku," gumama Alec.

"Yang jelas aku berhutang nyawa padamu, Alexander Lightwood. _Werewolf_ selalu membalas budi. Panggillah aku kalau kau butuh bantuan. Kapan pun. Di mana pun." Setelah itu Kyle pun berlalu, menghampiri Woolsey yang tampak di ujung ruangan.

Jace memandang pemuda itu sampai rasa kesal kembali menjalarinya saat melihat Simon datang dan berbincang akrab dengan Kyle.

"Kau kenapa, Jace?" tanya Alec.

"Tidak…. Hanya saja, Alec, kuyakinkan kau… jangan berurusan dengan _vampire_ bernama Simon Lewis kalau kau tak mau mati kesal."

Tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Jace, Alec hanya diam. Terlebih saat melihat wajah _parabatai_-nya itu tampak benar-benar sedang jengkel. Meladeni Jace yang sedang _bad mood_ jauh lebih buruk dari pada melawan sekelompok _Moloch Demons,_ jadi Alec memutuskan untuk diam sampai Jace cerita sendiri apa masalahnya.

oxoxoxo

xoxosxoxodxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continued**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian berdiri di depan pintu ruang musik. Dia memandang Jace yang sedang memainkan pianonya… dengan brutal. Sedikit tenaga lagi, Sebastian yakin piano malang itu akan segera berubah jadi rongsokan.

"Jace masih bete?"

Sebastian menoleh dan melihat Clary berdiri di sebelahnya. Adik kecilnya itu kini sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang mirip sekali dengan ibu mereka. "Ya—Jace itu kalau rambutnya berantakan sedikit saja kan bisa bete seharian."

"Tapi dia tak pernah 'menyiksa' pianonya sampai seperti itu."

Mengangguk, Sebastian bersandar pada kisi pintu, "Remaja yang sedang puber itu memang menyusahkan."

Clary memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata, _Kau itu seumur dengan Jace, jadi kalian sama saja. Menyusahkan._

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**The Mortal Instruments **© Cassandra Clare

**Tales of Morgensterns** © aicchan

Modified Canon

Family

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Matahari bersinar cerah pagi itu, tapi Sebastian tak merasakan perubahaan _mood_ dari saudara kembarnya. Wajah Jace tetap tampak jengkel dan mengumbar aura berbahaya. Itu sampai membuat Jocelyn cemas.

"Kau yakin Jonathan tidak apa-apa, Sebastian?" tanya Jocelyn entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Kali ini wanita itu bertanya lagi saat tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sebastian di tangga depan Institut.

"Ya, Ma. Jace baik-baik saja. Dia hanya baru menemukan 'musuh abadi'nya."

Jocelyn menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Musuh abadi?"

Sebastian mengangguk, "Simon Lewis. Aku tak tahu kenapa, yang jelas sejak pesta minggu kemarin, nama itu seperti tabu untuknya."

"Kenapa begitu? Setahuku Simon anak yang manis. Dia selalu membawakanku bunga, kadang kanvas, kalau berkunjung kemari menggantikan Camille."

_Anak? Ma… Simon itu usianya jauh lebih tua darimu_. Batin Sebastian, tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa.

"Ya sudah, kau temani Jace. Jangan sampai ruang musik berubah jadi ruang latihan dadakan! Jangan lupa nanti malam."

"Baik, ma." Jonathan pun meninggalkan ibunya lalu menuju ke perpustakaan. Di sana dia hanya melihat Alec, sendirian membaca buku dengan serius di dekat jendela. Kalau sudah begitu, mau dipanggil dengan suara sekeras apapun tak akan ada gunanya.

Beranjak dari sana, Sebastian berjalan ke ruang latihan di mana Clary sedang berlatih sendiri. Sejak diizinkan ikut patroil dan berburu iblis, adik kecilnya itu tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Mau kutemani?"

Clary menoleh dan saat itu wajahnya seperti memancarkan cahaya yang luar biasa menyilaukan, "Sungguh? Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Dari pada aku ikut suntuh melihat muka Jace, mending denganmu saja." Sebastian mengambil pedang latihan dari dalam lemari dan menyuruh Clary menyerangnya sesuka hati.

.

Saat hari sudah menjelang sore, Sebastian menghentikan latihan mereka karena malam ini mereka punya acara yang tak boleh dilewatkan. Setelah merapikan senjata latihan dan menyimpannya dengan rapi di dalam lemari, Sebastian dan Clary menuju kamar mereka masing-masing untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah mandi Sebastian mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan celana jeans. Bukan tanpa alasan Sebastian menyiapkan baju yang lebih rapi dari biasanya, karena hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa, bukan untuknya, tapi untuk Alec.

Ya—mulai hari ini, Isabelle akan resmi menjadi penghuni baru Institut New York. Terima kasih pada Valentine yang langsung meminta pada Dewan agar Isabelle 'ditugaskan' di New York. Jika Dewan sudah menyetujui, Maryse tak akan bisa melarang. Sebastian tersenyum menyadari kalau ayahnya juga khawatir pada Alec. Seorang Valentine Morgenstern tak pernah tampak gamblang menunjukkan perhatiannya pada orang lain, tapi selalu punya cara untuk membuat orang yang dia sayangi merasa lebih baik.

Tak lama pintu kamarnya terbuka dan masuklah Jace yang sudah rapi seolah dia akan menghadiri acara yang sangat formal, untung saja dia tak memakai jas dan dasi kupu-kupu. "Kau sudah siap, Sebastian?" tanyanya.

"Sebentar lagi, Jace. Sabarlah sedikit!"

Jace duduk di tempat tidur Sebastian dan menyambar novel di tempat tidur. "Apa ini?"

"Oh… bahan bacaan dari Raphael. Katanya 'Novel yang bagus untuk menghilangkan kebosanan dan dijamin bisa membuatmu tertawa'," Sebastian merapikan kerah bajunya.

"Jadi?"

"Ya—lumayan membuatku terpingkal."

Jace membaca sekilas isi novel itu dan segera melemparnya sekuat tenaga sampai menghantam tembok dengan suara keras, "Camille dan Woolsey bisa nangis kalau mereka baca ini."

"Siapa bilang. Menurut Raphael, Camille justru merasa terhibur dengan novel itu. 'Baik untuk perubahan imej' katanya."

Jace mendengus, "Penurunan imej sih iya. Mana ada 'vegetarian' di klan _vampire_."

"Tapi kan keren, mereka tidak hancur kalau terkena sinar matahari," Sebastian tertawa lalu mengajak Jace untuk keluar dari kamar. Tak penting juga membahas novel yang _abusrd_ itu. Berjalan melewati lorong-lorong yang berisi lukisan _Shadowhunter_ entah dari abad ke-berapa, kembar Morgenstern itu pun sampai ke aula pertemuan.

Saat membuka pintu besar di sana, Sebastian melihat semua penghuni Institut New York ada di sana. Jocelyn sedang bicara dengan Robert dan Michael. Clary tampak sedikit bosan dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan memainkan ukiran di kursi. Sebastian juga tak terkejut melihat kehadiran seorang Magnus Bane. Sebagai seorang _High Warlock_, dia yang punya akses untuk membuka portal di Institut ini. Tapi yang membuat dia heran, Magnus itu tampak berbincang akrab dengan Alec.

"Sebastian, Jace, kemari!" Jocelyn memanggil dua anak kembarnya yang langsung mendekat. "Kalian mau kencan ke mana? Rapi sekali?"

Kembar Morgenstern bertukar pandang sejenak lalu menghela napas dan bicara bersamaan, "Ma… kau yang minta kami berpakaian rapi."

Jocelyn tersenyum, "Maaf. Aku lupa kata 'rapi' kalian itu sedikit di atas standar."

Sebastian berdiri di sebelah ibunya, dekat dengan Clary, sementara Jace menghampiri Alec, menepuk pundak _parabatai_-nya dan berbisik entah apa tapi bisa membuat Alec tersenyum. Namun yang Sebastian lihat bukan itu, melainkan pandangan Magnus yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari Alec. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum, "Ah… indahnya cinta."

"Hah?" Clary memandang heran pada kakak sulungnya, "Kau jbilang apa barusan?"

"Tidak. Aku bilang, ini sudah waktunya."

Tepat saat itu, lonceng jam besar di sana berdentang kencang, menandakan waktu yang ditunggu sudah tiba. Kemudian Alec juga Jace menjauh dari Magnus yang siap melaksanakan tugasnya untuk membuka portal.

Tak lama, portal penghubung dua tempat yang terpisah jarak yang jauh pun terbuka. Lalu dari sana muncullah sosok Valentine bersama seorang gadis dan seorang anak lelaki berkacamata yang sama-sama berambut hitam. Walau empat tahun tak bertemu, tak sulit untuk mengenali mereka sebagai Isabelle dan Max. dua adik Alec yang ada dalam asuhan Maryse.

Begitu mereka bertiga menapak di lantai aula pertemuan, Isabelle yang pertama beranjak dari tempatnya dan langsung memeluk Alec dengan erat yang dibalas Alec sama eratnya. Alec mencium kepala Isabelle dengan sayang, seluruh rindu yang dia rasakan tampak lebur dalam kehangatan.

Lalu Isabelle beranjak untuk memeluk Robert dan Michael. Kemudian gadis itu memeluk semua yang ada di sana saatu per satu, kecuali Magnus tentu saja.

Saat Isabelle sibuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuknya, Alec menghampiri Max yang masih berdiri diam di sebelah Valentine, tampak canggung dan malu. Tak heran, mungkin dia lupa siapa-siapa saja yang ada di sana karena saat dia pergi bersama Maryse, usianya baru lima tahun.

Alec duduk bertumpu pada sebelah lututnya di depan Max, "Hai, Max. Kau sudah tinggi sekali sekarang."

Jawaban dari Max hanya berupa anggukan singkat. Dalam diam anak laki-laki itu memandang Alec sejenak sebelum akhirnya memeluk kakak yang sudah lama terpisah.

Sama seperti pada Isabelle, Alec mencium kepala Max. Lalu Alec menggendong anak itu tanpa kesulitan. Merasakan sensasi yang familiar, Max tersenyum dan memeluk leher Alec.

Membiarkan keluarga Lightwood berkumpul, keluarga Morgenstern mendekat dengan sendirinya. Valentine sendiri bicara dengan Magnus, tentu saja membahas tentang upah untuk sang _High Warlock_. Sebastian tak mau membayangkan berapa jumlah uang yang akan diterima Magnus setelah ini.

"Jadi malam ini kalian patroli bertiga dulu ya?! Biarkan Alec bersama adik-adiknya dulu." Kata Jocelyn. "Lalu mampirlah ke Hotel Dumort, sampaikan pada Camille kalau pertemuan dengan Ratu Seelie akan dimajukan jadi minggu depan."

Sebastian langsung menyadari perubahan di raut wajah Jace, yang membuatnya langsung menghela napas, sudah tak mengerti lagi bagaimana mengurus Jace yang sudah masuk mode bete seperti itu.

Kemudian Jocelyn pun mengajak semua untuk ke ruang makan untuk menyantap hidangan istimewa yang sudah dia siapkan sejak sore tadi. Sebastian udah sengaja tak makan banyak siang tadi karena dia ingin memuaskan diri menikmati masakan ibunya yang lebih enak dari sajian restoran manapun.

.

#

.

Dua hari setelahnya, tak hanya Jace, Sebastian pun merasa senang melihat Alec yang tampak lebih ceria dari biasanya. Jace juga sepertinya bisa melupakan sedikit, sedikiiiit rasa kesalnya terhadap makhluk bernama Simon Lewis. Clary pun senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan sahabat baiknya. Dia tak lagi harus dikelilingi lelaki dan hanya punya ibunya sebagai teman mengobrol.

"Camille? Maksudmu Camille Belcourt?"

Dalam posisi pura-pura sedang membaca, Sebastian mendengarkan obrolan Clary dan Isabelle saat mereka semua sedang berkumpul di perpustakaan di waktu senggang menunggu malam menjelang.

"Ya. Camille sering mengajakku pergi. Kadang ke Mall, kadang ke butik. Dia juga selalu membelikanku ini itu. Kau tak akan percaya isi lemariku separuhnya adalah hadiah dari Camille."

"Aku tak menyangka kalian akrab dengan _Downworlder_ di New York ini."

Clary mengangguk, "Mereka baik kok. Anggota Praetor dan anggota kawanan Luke juga baik. Kau pasti akan suka mereka. Yang lucunya, Simon dan Kyle, mereka punya grup band, lho."

"Yang benar? Simon itu _vampire_, kan?"

"Yup. Dan Kyle itu _werewolf_. Tapi mereka dekat, bahkan Kyle sering bermalam di Hotel Dumort dan sebaliknya juga." Clary membiarkan Isabelle menyisiri rambutnya. Sejak dulu mereka berdua selalu begitu, mengobrol dengan salah satu memainkan rambut yang lain.

"Lalu kenapa Jace benci setengah mati dengan Simon?" Isabelle mencari jawaban dari kakaknya yang sedang mendampingi Max membaca buku tentang iblis.

"Jangan pikirkan. Nama Simon itu lebih beracun baginya daripada racun iblis terganas sekalipun," kata Alec.

Walau setuju dengan Alec, Sebastian tetap diam. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa Jace segitu bencinya dengan Simon hanya karena 'kecelakaan' kecil di pesta Magnus kemarin dulu itu.

"Lupakan Jace," kata Clary, memandang sebal pada Jace yang asik membersihkan senjatanya. "Nanti aku kenalkan pada Camille. Kau kan cantik. Kau pasti jadi mainan kesayangan Camille," Clary terkekeh, "aku sudah kapok jadi manekin setiap kali Camille menyuruhku mencoba ini dan itu."

"Kalau begitu malam ini kalian ke Dumort saja!" kata Sebastian akhirnya. "Izzy juga perlu kenal dengan kelompok-kelompok _Downworlder_ yang dekat dengan Institut New York."

Itu membuat Clary memandang kakak sulungnya dengan mata berbinar, "Sungguh? Kami boleh ke sana? Tidak ikut patroli?"

Sebastian menutup buku yang memang sedari tadi tak dia baca, "Iya. Bisa repot kalau kalian malah sibuk bergosip dan mengurusi fashion. Malam ini biar aku dan Jace saja. Alec, kau temani Max saja!"

Alec tampak hendak bicara, tapi batal dan memandang Sebastian dengan penuh terima kasih.

Kemudian Sebastian pun menyeret Jace untuk memulai tugas harian mereka. Sebastian memakai jaket kulitnya dan memastikan semua senjatanya terpasang sempurna. Bersama Jace, dia meninggalkan perpustakaan dan langsung menuju ke pintu depan. Sebastian baru saja akan meraih pegangan pintu yang luar biasa besar itu tapi ternyata pintu itu terbuka duluan dari luar dan muncullah sosok yang tadi menjadi salah satu topik pembicaraan mereka.

"KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI?!" seru Jace seketika begitu melihat Simon di depan pintu.

"Sambutan yang menyenangkan sekali, Morgenstern." Simon berkacak pinggang. "Aku kemari karena _Milady_ dengar putri Lightwood datang. Jadi aku diminta untuk menjemputnya."

"Kebetulan sekali," Sebastian melirik Jace yang langsung membuang muka, "Aku sebenarnya menyuruh Clary dan Izzy ke Dumort, kalau kau mendampingi mereka, aku tenang."

Simon mengangkat sebelah bahunya, "Baiklah. Dimana mereka?"

"Perpustakaan. Masuk saja!" Sebastian memiting leher Jace sebelum kembarannya itu protes.

"Kenapa sih kau ini akrab sekali dengan dia?" Jace menyisir poni dengan jemarinya setelah Sebastian melepaskannya di depan gerbang Institut.

"Simon _cool_."

Jace memandang tajam pada saudara kembarnya, "Kau aneh."

"Kau juga." Sebastian mengeluarkan sensor yang dia bawa untuk melacak keberadaan iblis. Tapi sensor itu bergeming. "Hah?! Sepertinya ini akan jadi malam yang sepi," dia menyimpan lagi sensor miliknya. "bagaimana? Mau ke Pandemonium saja? Lumayan untuk membunuh waktu sampai kita menemukan mangsa."

Akhirnya si kembar itu pun meninggalkan Institut untuk menuju ke sebuah klub malam yang juga sering menjadi salah satu tujuan hiburan para _Downworlder_.

.

.

Sebastian menguap lebar dan merenggangkan badannya. Semalaman akhirnya dia dan Jace malah asik di Pandemonium karena tak ada yang bisa mereka buru. Mereka baru pulang saat fajar menyingsing.

Lalu Sebastian melirik ke jam yang ada di dinding kamarnya. Baru jam 8… dia hanya tidur sekitar 3 jam. Saat hendak bangun, Sebastian merasa lengannya tertindih sesuatu. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Jace pulas di sebelahnya.

"Ya ampun… kapan anak ini pindah? Rasanya tadi dia masuk ke kamarnya sendiri."

Jace tampak sangat nyenyak, bahkan dia bergeming walau Sebastian menarik tangannya yang sejak tadi dijadikan bantal untuk kepala Jace.

Membenahi selimut Jace, Sebastian turun perlahan dari tempat tidur, tak mau membuat kembarannya terbangun. Setelah cuci muka dan gosok gigi, Sebastian keluar kamar dan langsung menuju ke ruang makan karena perutnya entah kenapa terasa lapar sekali. Dia menuruni tangga dan berhari-hati agar tak mengusik Church yang sedang tidur.

Saat melewati perpustakaan, Sebastian berhenti sejenak karena melihat keluarga Lightwood berkumpul di sana. Alec, Isabelle dan Max duduk di karpet, sepertinya sedang membuka-buka album foto. Robert duduk bersama Michael di sofa, memperhatikan tiga bersaudara yang mengobrol seru sekali. Sebastian tersenyum melihat Isabelle dan Max yang tampak dekat dengan Michael.

Memang dasarnya Michael itu cepat sekali mendekatkan diri pada siapapun, jadi tak heran dia juga sudah dekat dengan Isabelle dan Max. Sebastian sendiri menganggap Michael sebagai sosok seorang kakak daripada sebagai seorang paman, atau salah satu orang kepercayaan ayahnya.

Tak mau jadi berasa memata-matai momen keluarga orang, Sebastian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke dapur. Di sana dia melihat ibunya sedang sibuk membuat sarapan untuk semua penghuni Institut.

"Pagi, ma," sapa Sebastian.

"Lho, kau kok sudah bangun, Sebastian?"

"Terbangun," Sebastian mendekat ke kompor dan mencium aroma wangi. "Sup?"

"Ya—tenggorokan ayahmu sedikit tak enak sejak semalam. Aku rasa sementara ini aku ungsikan dia ke tempat Lucian saja supaya tak terlalu memikirkan pekerjaannya." Jocelyn menuang sedikit kuah sup bening yang menebar aroma lezat itu ke dalam mangkuk kecil lalu memberikannya pada Sebastian yang langsung mencicipi, "Bagaimana?"

"Enak. Boleh ditambahkan sedikit porsinya untukku? Segini saja mana cukup."

Jocelyn menjitak kepala putranya. "Sudah sana dulu! Kau malah mengangguku."

Tertawa pelan, Sebastian keluar lagi dari dapur dengan niat untuk membangunkan Jace. Namun begitu membuka pintu, niatan Sebastian langsung hilang karena dia melihat sosok Simon di ujung koridor.

"Simon? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Simon menoleh, membiarkan Sebastian menghampirinya dulu baru dia bicara, "Oh, semalam aku mengantarkan dua putri kalian pulang dan tertahan di sini karena matahari keburu terbit."

"Kalian mengobrol apa saja sampai lupa waktu?" Sebastian mengajak Simon duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di dekat tangga.

"Musik. Clary dan Izzy punya selera musik yang bagus. Aku dapat banyak masukan untuk lagu baruku."

"Kau mencipta lagu juga? _Vampire_ itu kurang kerjaan ya?"

Simon tertawa, "Lebih bagus dari pada menghabiskan waktu percuma, kan? Omong-omong aku akan tampil lagi dengan Kyle. Kau datang ya?! _Closed party_, yang datang hanya tamu undangan."

Paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Simon, Sebastian mengangguk. "Kau mengundang Jace juga?"

Mendengar itu Simon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ya—terserah dia sih mau datang atau tidak. Lagipula kalian kan sepaket, mengundangmu ya berarti mengundang dia juga."

Setelah itu Sebastian pun mengobrol dengan Simon. Jujur, pendapatnya pribadi, Simon ini orang—_vampire_ yang menarik. Mungkin karena penampilan Simon yang sebaya dengannya, Sebastian nyaman saja berbincang dengan dia. Malah dia pikir aneh Jace bisa segitu bencinya dengan Simon hanya karena pekara kecil.

_Adikku yang satu itu makin lama makin absurd saja kelakuannya. Kalau dia tahu Simon bakal ada di Institut sampai matahari terbenam… kurasa aku harus berhadapan lagi dengan muka betenya._

.

Dan apa yang dipikirkan Sebastian menjadi kenyataan. Jace langsung masam. Dia menolak keluar dari kamarnya dan memilih bersemedi di sana untuk merawat senjata-senjata kesayangannya. Sebastian juga Clary sudah membujuk Jace agar dia mau keluar dan berlatih bersama, namun bahkan Alec saja mendapat penolakan.

"Ya sudahlah. Biarkan saja dia sampai tenang," kata Alec yang sudah pasrah.

"Dasar Jace aneh. Segitu antinya sama Simon." Clary membenahi gelungan rambutnya.

Saat itu terdengar suara dering ponsel. Ternyata milik Alec. Sekilas Sebastian sempat melihat nama Magnus di layar ponsel itu. Melihat gelagat Alec yang langsung menjauh darinya dan Clary, Sebastian jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri. Untuk seorang Alec yang susah sekali akrab dengan orang lain, tapi mendadak memberi nomor ponselnya pada Magnus, Sebastian menduga kalau hubungan mereka berdua lebih dekat dari apa yang mereka perlihatkan.

Tak lama, ponsel Sebastian sendiri yang berbunyi. Dia mengambilnya dari saku celana panjang dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Raphael. Baru saja dia hendak menjawab, Clary menyambar ponselnya.

"Hai, Raphael! Ya, ya, ini nomornya Sebastian, tapi aku rampas," Clary tertawa kecil, menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sebastian yang berkacak pinggang. "Yap, Simon terperangkap di sini sampai malam nanti. Oh? Okay… nanti aku sampaikan. Yap. Yap. _Bye_, Raphael." Clary mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Sebastian.

"Mau apa si Raphael?"

"Menanyakan keberadaan Simon. Terus dia bilang Camille malam nanti akan pergi ke Italia. Entah sampai kapan. Jadi sepertinya Simon sementara akan menggantikan posisi Camille di setiap pertemuan. DAAAN! ITU BURUK UNTUK KITA!" seru Clary dramatis di akhir kalimatnya.

Sebastian mengangguk setuju, "Pokoknya kita harus mencari cara bagaimana supaya Jace bisa menerima kehadiran Simon."

_"I'm in!"_

oxoxoxo

xoxosxoxodxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continued**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


End file.
